With known such channel arrangements the smoothest possible conveying of the glass gob from the deflecting trough into the mold is sought in that the outlet of the deflecting trough is movable with the latter so that it can be brought into alignment with the central axis of the mold. As a result of the movability of the deflecting trough relative to the mold, deviations between the central axis of the outlet end of the deflecting trough and the central axis of the mold occur readily. They result in guality problems in the glass article made from the glass gob.